


Eingeschneit

by aislingde



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Identity Issues, M/M, Romance, Time - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Kurz vor unserem Ziel – Sutter’s Fort – überraschte uns ein Blizzard und wir wurden für mehrere Tage eingeschneit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentar: Ich habe ein winziges kleines Bisschen mit der Timline geschummelt. In den Büchern steht zwar nirgendwo, wann Winnetou gestorben ist, aber Karl May hat den Todestag bei der Beantwortung von Leserbriefen auf den 2.9.1874 festgelegt (er wurde damit 34 Jahre alt). Leider ist die Bahnverbindung, die ich hier beschrieben habe, erst am 1. Juli 1876 vollendet worden. Bitte seht mir diese Ungenauigkeit nach.  
> Beta: T’Len hat mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden. Vielen lieben Dank.  
> Für: liz_mo hat sich Karl May zu Weihnachten gewünscht. Ich hoffe du verzeihst, dass meine Musen der Meinung waren, dass aus Winnetou und Old Shatterhand ein Paar werden muss.

Vor Monaten hatte mich in Deutschland ein Brief von Sam Hawkens erreicht, in dem er mir mitteilte, dass er die Frau seines Lebens getroffen hatte und heiraten wollte. Und ausgerechnet mich und Winnetou wollte er als Trauzeuge haben.  
Dieser Brief erweckte in mir den Eindruck, dass der gute Sam nicht ganz so überzeugt von der Ehe war, wie seine Verlobte und dass er mich als Trauzeuge ausgewählt hatte, um Zeit zu schinden.

Nun, wenn ein Freund um Hilfe bittet, dann gewähre ich sie. Deswegen schrieb ich ihm umgehend zurück, dass ich seine Bitte hocherfreut annehmen würde, aber noch durch geschäftliche Verpflichtungen in Deutschland gebunden wäre und ihn frühestens Anfang des nächsten Jahres in seiner neuen Heimat, Sutter’s Fort in Kalifornien, aufsuchen könnte.  
Dabei hoffte ich, dass er damit genug Zeit gewonnen hatte, um zu entscheiden, ob er doch in den sicheren Hafen der Ehe einlaufen wollte, oder ob er wieder mit seinem Maultier Mary die Prärie durchstreifen wollte.

Meinem Bruder Winnetou schrieb ich gleichzeitig einen weiteren Brief, in dem ich meinen Besuch ankündigte und um einen Treffpunkt bat.

Statt einer Antwort bekam ich nach knapp einem Monat einen Brief von meinem Bruder, in dem er mich informierte, dass er von Sam Hawkens eingeladen worden war. Da er die Nachricht viel früher als ich erhalten hatte, hatte er gehandelt, statt zu warten, bis ich mich bei ihm melden würde.  
In seinem Brief teilte er mir mit, dass er in der Nähe von Salt Lake City auf mich warten würde. Gleichzeitig schickte er mir ein Schiffbillet der zweiten Klasse. Wie er es geschafft hatte, dies in der kurzen Zeit zu abzuwickeln, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel.  
Ich befürchte, dass er als Häuptling der Apachen einige Gefallen eingefordert hatte. Zudem hatte er wohl die Goldvorräte des Stammes angerührt, um das Billet zu bezahlen.

Mein Stolz sagte mir, dass ich diese großzügige Geste nicht annehmen konnte, aber mein praktischer Verstand wusste, dass das Billet verfallen würde, wenn ich nicht die Schiffsreise antreten würde, die er für mich ausgesucht hatte. Das wäre eine Verschwendung gewesen.  
Ich wollte von meinem Bruder kein Geld und keine Wohltätigkeiten, aber wollte auch nicht, dass ein stattlicher Betrag der Schifffahrtsgesellschaft zufiel und so nahm ich seine Gabe an.

Eine Woche später betrat ich in Hamburg ein Schiff, das mich nach New York bringen würde.  
Auf der Reise lebte ich sparsam, gönnte mir nur hin und wieder eine Zigarre nach dem Abendessen und verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, einige schon längst fällige Artikel zu schreiben, die ich von New York aus an meinen Verleger schickte.

Dieses Mal dauerte es lange, bis die Einwanderungsbehörde mir glaubte, dass ich nicht einwandern wollte, sondern nur zu Besuch da war. Die wenigsten Probleme hatte ich, den Henrystutzen und den Bärentöter einzuführen.

Doch nach zwei endlos dauernden Tagen war auch dieses Hindernis überwunden.

Mein erstes Ziel war St. Louis, wo ich den Büchsenmacher Henry treffen wollte. Er war einst mein Mentor gewesen und hatte den Henrystutzen gefertigt. Heutzutage war er ein guter Freund von mir und bewahrte für mich viele Dinge auf, die ich für meine Reise in den Westen benötigte. Zudem würde mein Bruder bei ihm eine Nachricht hinterlegen, falls er es nicht zu unserem Treffpunkt schaffen würde.

Ich kam zu spät. Henry war vor einigen Wochen an den Folgen einer Lungenentzündung gestorben. Da seine Familie bei einem Überfall ermordet worden war, hatte er sein Vermögen dem örtlichen Waisenhaus vermacht. Und das hatte seinen Besitz mitsamt der Einrichtung an einen Kaufmann verkauft.  
Mich hatte der Verlust meiner Ausrüstung getroffen, aber viel mehr betrübte mich Henrys Tod und ich suchte sein Grab auf.  
Es war gepflegt, doch vom Geist meines väterlichen Freundes konnte ich nichts spüren.

Ich setzte mich in den nächsten Zug gen Westen und eilte meinem Bruder entgegen. Die Bahnlinie war vor einigen Monaten eröffnet worden und so benötigte ich bis nach Odgen  
nur wenige Tage. Dort kaufte ich mir die Ausrüstung, um die Rocky Mountains durchqueren zu können. Die Qualität entsprach nicht ganz meinen Bedürfnissen, aber es war das Beste, was ich bekommen konnte.

Man versuchte dort, mich zu überzeugen, dass ich mit der Bahn nur wenige Tage bis nach Sutters Fort benötigen würde, aber was war Zeit, wenn ich sie mit meinem Blutsbruder verbringen konnte?  
Zum Schluss kaufte ich noch einen störrischen, aber sehr trittsicheren Gaul, der später auch als Lasttier dienen konnte.

Für drei Tage musste er mein Gepäck und mich tragen.

Dann war es soweit und ich hielt meinen Bruder wieder in den Armen.  
Viele Worte waren bei uns nicht nötig, und als ich versuchte, mich für das Billet zu bedanken, schüttelte er nur den Kopf.  
„Winnetou hatte Sehnsucht nach seinen Bruder, Sam Hawkens Hochzeit war ein willkommener Grund, ihm das Billet zu schicken.“  
„Eigentlich hätte mir Sam das Billet schicken müssen“, wandte ich halbherzig ein.  
„Da Winnetou nicht gerne die Wigwams seines Bruders besucht, weil er die lauten Städte hasst, ist es seine Pflicht, manchmal für die Kosten seines Bruders aufzukommen. Winnetou will auch nicht, dass Scharlih ihn bald wieder verlässt, so muss mein Bruder für die Rückreise selbst aufkommen.“ Er lächelte schelmisch und mir wurde warm ums Herz.  
So neigte ich den Kopf und akzeptierte sein wirklich großzügiges Geschenk. Es fiel mir ein wenig leichter, als ich mich daran erinnerte, dass die Apachen und damit auch Winnetou Gold nicht für so wichtig hielten, wie wir Weißen. Mein Bruder konnte damit auch nicht verstehen, wie wichtig es für mich war, finanziell unabhängig zu sein.

Er hatte mir Hatatitla mitgebracht, und ich konnte den störrischen Gaul als Packpferd verwenden. Es war eine Erleichterung für meinen Rücken, ihn nicht wieder besteigen zu müssen.

Ich hatte erwartet, dass wir uns zuerst gen Süden wenden, um die Apachen zu besuchen würden, aber Winnetou erzählte, dass sie sich in ihr Winterquartier zurück gezogen und mit den benachbarten Stämmen Friedensverträge geschlossen hatten.

Sorge bereiteten ihm nur die Weißen, die auch auf dem Gebiet seines Stammes siedeln wollten. Doch auch dies war ein Problem, das erst im Frühjahr wieder akut sein würde.  
Ich verstand, dass er mir sagen wollte, dass es bei seinem Volk langweilig war und er mit mir ein Abenteuer erleben wollte.

Diesen Wunsch teilte ich. Und so folgten wir dem California Trail und ritten entlang des Willow Creek bis er in den Oberlauf des Humboldt River floss. Ab hier folgte der Trail dem Nordufer des Flusses und wir mussten den schmalen Carlin Canyon folgen. In der späten Jahreszeit war es kein Problem, aber nach der Schneeschmelze im Frühjahr war er durch das Hochwasser fast undurchquerbar. Im Westen des Canyon führte uns unsere Route den Emigrant Gyp hinauf und danach wieder hinab durch den Emigrant Canyon um bei Gravelly Ford wieder auf den Humboldt River zu stoßen.

Immer wieder mussten wir Umwege in Kauf nehmen, weil wir nicht entlang der Bahntrasse reiten wollten, die teilweise auch diesen Weg nahm.

Da ich uns erst für das nächste Jahr bei Sam Hawkens angekündigt hatte, ließen wir uns Zeit und legten am Tag nicht mehr als fünfzehn Meilen zurück.  
An manchen Tagen waren es keine fünf Meilen. Dann wichen wir ein Stück vom Trail ab, sei es, um eine spannende Fährte zu folgen, sei es, um einen Landstrich näher zu erkunden.

Wir verbrachten einen Tag, in dem wir eine Bärenmutter und ihre beiden Jungen beobachteten. Die Liebe, mit der das Tier sich um ihren Nachwuchs kümmerte, war rührend.

Hin und wieder jagten wir, um uns mit frischem Fleisch zu versorgen, aber meistens erlegten wir nur Kleinwild, wie Hasen und Vögel. An einem Tag angelten wir im Humboldt River und fingen einen stattlichen Fisch – sein Geschmack war allerdings sehr faulig, so dass wir darauf verzichteten, diese Art noch einmal zu angeln.

Ich genoss es, mit meinem Bruder zusammen zu sein und mit ihm durch das wilde Land zu streifen.

Früher einmal war dies das Gebiet der Shoshonen, doch abertausende Siedler auf dem Weg nach Kalifornien hatten sie vertrieben und so brauchten wir nur wenige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen, um in Frieden gelassen zu werden.

Fast überall sahen wir Spuren der Siedler, die noch vor wenigen Monaten diese Strecke gewählt hatten, um Kalifornien zu erreichen. Vielfach waren es nur kleine Kreuze, wo die Menschen aufgrund der Entbehrungen gestorben waren. Unzählige hatten ihren Traum vom Gold mit dem Leben bezahlt.  
Viel häufiger sahen wir Feuerstellen und gebrochene Räder. Hin und wieder sahen wir auch einen verwitterten Planwagen.  
Wer auch immer nach Kalifornien reiste hatte eine anstrengende und gefährliche Strecke vor sich.

Heute stiegen sie in eine Bahn und erreichten einige Tage später wohlbehalten ihr Ziel.

Wir hatten Glück mit dem Wetter und der Spätherbst verwöhnte uns mit Tagen voller Sonnenschein. Wenn sich früh am Abend die Sonne dem Horizont entgegen neigte suchten wir eine geeignete Lagerstätte und bauten ein Lager auf. Dazu verwendeten wir eine wasserdichte Baumwollplane, die der störrische Gaul trug und suchten jeden Abend passende Äste in der Umgebung des Lagers, um die Plane zu befestigen. Darunter war gerade eben genug Platz um ausgestreckt liegen zu können, und es war meistens so niedrig, dass ich mir so manches Mal den Kopf stieß, wenn ich nachts von einem ungewohnten Geräusch aufschreckte.

Entgegen unserer sonstigen Gewohnheit verzichteten wir nach der ersten Woche darauf, nachts abwechselnd zu wachen. Es gab keine menschlichen Feinde und Hatatitla und Iltschi wurden laut, wenn sie etwas Ungewöhnliches witterten. Unser Schlaf war leicht genug, um von ihren Warnungen zu erwachen. Doch die meisten Nächte konnten wir ungestört schlafen.

Es war eine ganz andere Reise, als ich sie bisher getan hatte. Friedlicher und auf seltsame Art und Weise viel besinnlicher.  
Hier in der wilden, ungebändigten Landschaft, in Begleitung meines Bruders fühlte ich mich Gott viel näher als jemals zuvor. Es ist schwer, dies zu beschreiben, doch die Reise stärkte meinen Glauben mehr, als der werte Leser es sich vorstellen mag. Aber genug davon.

Abseits des Weges war die Landschaft rau und fast unberührt. Nur an wenigen Stellen hatten sich Einwanderer angesiedelt.  
Selbst wenn wir in der Nähe von Siedlungen kamen, suchten wir sie nur auf, um unsere Vorräte aufzustocken. Abends schlugen wir im Wald unser Lager auf, wo wir gemeinsam das Abendessen zubereiteten und uns mit wenigen Worten viel erzählten.

Wir folgten den Humboldt River, bis sich der Califonia Trail am Humboldt Sink teilte. Dort entschieden wir uns, den Carson Trail zu nehmen, der nach Süden durch das Lahontan Valley lief. Diese Gegend wurde von den Siedlern auf den Weg nach Kalifornien auch die Forty Mile Wüste genannt.

Obwohl es ein Gebiet ist, in dem es selbst im Winter nur sehr selten regnete, verließ uns hier das Glück. Das Wetter wurde schlechter, nachdem wir das Lahontan Valley durchquert hatten.  
Es wehte ein eisiger Wind, der uns selbst durch die pelzgefütterte Kleidung drang, Wolken zogen auf und als wir den Carson River erreichten, fing es an zu regnen.  
Nicht ein heftiger Schauer, sondern ein stetiger kalter Nieselregen, der mit der Zeit alles durchdrang.

Schon nach wenigen Stunden zeigte sich, dass meine Kleidung dieser Wetterlage nicht trotzen konnte. Sie weichte durch und ich wurde bis auf die Haut nass. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war mir nur noch kalt, doch ich wollte weiter, weil wir am nächsten Tag den Carson-Pass überqueren wollten. Danach konnten wir eine Pause einlegen.

Was hier im Tal Regen war, würde am Pass Schnee sein, deshalb mussten wir uns beeilen, damit er nicht wegen großer Schneemengen unpassierbar werden würde und wir Tage, wenn nicht gar Wochen festsaßen.

Statt langsamer zu werden, zogen wir das Tempo an und selbst der störrische Gaul schien zu merken, worauf es ankam, denn er folgte willig unseren Hengsten.

Es reichte nicht. Wir waren auf knapp 2000 Metern Höhe und hatten noch einen Aufstieg von weiteren sechshundert Metern vor uns, als wir aufgeben mussten.

Der Schnee wurde durch den heftigen Wind aufgewirbelt, so dass wir nur wenige Schritte weit sehen konnten und die Schneedecke wurde immer höher.

Zuerst hatte ich die Führung übernommen, doch vor einiger Zeit hatte Winnetou mich abgelöst.  
Als er seinen Hengst zügelte und stehen blieb, ritt ich an seine Seite.  
„Glaubt mein Bruder Scharlih, dass wir diesen Berg unbeschadet überqueren können.“  
„Das werden wir“, entgegnete ich. „Aber nicht heute. Die Tiere sind erschöpft und die Schneeverwehungen werden immer höher.“  
Mein Bruder nickte. „Dem kann Winnetou nur zustimmen. Lass uns eine kurze Strecke zurück reiten, dort war ein Überhang, der nicht nur uns, sondern auch den Pferden Schutz vor dem Wetter geben wird.“  
Ich nickte zustimmend und wendete.

Unter dem Überhang, der größer als erwartet war, zeigten Spuren, dass wir nicht die Ersten waren, die hier Schutz vor dem schlechten Wetter gesucht hatten.  
Hier hatte so manch ein Feuer gebrannt.

Als erstes überzeugten wir uns, dass die Höhle noch keine anderen Bewohner hatte. Dies war nicht der Fall und so führten wir die Pferde hinein. Auf der einen Seite war es so hoch, dass sie bequem stehen konnten. Es war zwar ein wenig eng, aber sie waren so erschöpft, dass es ihnen nichts ausmachte.

Bevor wir Zeit hatten, uns an einem Feuer aufzuwärmen und die Kleidung zu trocknen, galt es die Pferde trocken zu reiben und zu versorgen.  
Dabei kam ich tüchtig ins Schwitzen, aber wirklich warm wurde mir dadurch nicht.  
Während ich mich noch um den störrischen Gaul kümmerte, verließ Winnetou den schützenden Überhang, um Feuerholz zu suchen.

Als ich fertig war, war er noch nicht zurück und ich packte die Plane aus. Statt sie wie gewohnt aufzubauen nutzte ich sie, um eine weitere Seite vor den Unbilden des Wetters zu schützen. So schaffte ich einen Raum, der nicht nur uns und den Tieren Platz und Schutz vor dem Schneesturm bot, sondern mit ein wenig Glück auch beheizbar war.  
Werter Leser, stellen Sie sich unter beheizbar nicht eine gute Stube im Winter vor.  
Der Überhang war etwa sechs Meter lang und hatte nach innen eine v-förmige Aushöhlung. Auf einer Seite war bequem Platz für die Pferde, auf der anderen musste man sich bücken. Genau dort hatte ich die Plane angebracht.  
Trotzdem handelte es sich immer noch um einen zugigen, kalten Platz, den wir mit etwas Glück eisfrei halten würden.

An der niedrigeren Stelle rollte ich unsere Schlafdecken aus und bereitete direkt davor die Feuerstelle vor.

Ich war gerade fertig, als Winnetou mit Holz beladen zurückkam. Ich half ihm, das Holz entlang der Plane aufzustapeln, dann ging ich mit ihm los, um mehr zu holen.

Entgegen unserer üblichen Angewohnheit, nur ein kleines Indianerfeuer anzuzünden, das nur wenig Wärme und fast gar kein Licht erzeugte, würden wir in der kommenden Nacht ein größeres, wärmendes Feuer benötigen.

Erst als wir damit fertig waren, zündete er das Feuer an und ich konnte mich aus der nassen Kleidung schälen.  
Mir war eisig kalt und so hängte ich meine Sachen zum Trocknen auf, rubbelte mich mit einer Decke trocken und schlüpfte schnell in meinen Decken.  
Winnetou setzte in der Zwischenzeit einen Topf auf das Feuer, in dem er den Schnee schmolz.

Während ich noch darauf wartete, dass mir wieder warm wurde, schlief ich ein.

Ich wachte auf, als mir Winnetou meinen Kopf anhob und mir eine Tasse an die Lippen setzte.  
Ich roch die Kräuter und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck. Es war heiß, aber nicht heiß genug, um mir die Zunge zu verbrennen. Ich umfasste den Becher mit beiden Händen und genoss die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte ich ein regelmäßiges Klappern. Ich sah meinen Bruder fragend an, doch er zog nur die Augenbraue hoch.  
„Was ...“, wollte ich fragen, doch dabei bemerkte ich, dass das Klappern von meinen Zähnen kam.  
Winnetou stand auf und kam mit einer Pferdedecke zurück, die er über mich legte.  
„Die Tiere müssen ...“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Pferde stehen windgeschützt und wärmen sich gegenseitig. Scharlih braucht dringend mehr Wärme.“  
Er breitete die Decke sorgfältig über mich aus und sorgte dafür, dass auch mein Kopf warm gehalten wurde.  
„Warum hat mein Bruder geschwiegen? Winnetou hätte schon viel früher Rast gemacht, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass die Kleidung nicht dem Wetter trotzen konnte.“  
Er erinnerte mich an meine Mutter, die mich scholt, als ich im Winter ohne Handschuhe das Haus verlassen wollte.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, noch über den Pass zu kommen, bevor wir eingeschneit wurden“, gab ich zu. „Danach hätte ich um eine Pause gebeten.“  
Winnetou schüttelte den Kopf, dass sein glänzendes schwarzes Haar um sein Haupt schwebte. Er war so wunderschön, geradezu perfekt.  
Einzig die Kälte des Raumes hielt mich davon ab, meine Hand zu heben und durch das seidige Haar zu fahren.

Winnetou sah mich lange an, hob dann seine Hand und legte sie auf meine Stirn. Sie fühlte sich so kalt an. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Schauer durch meinen Leib fuhr.  
„Mein Bruder hat Fieber“, stellte er fest und nahm seine Hand weg.  
Er drehte sich zum Feuer, nahm aus einem Beutel einige Kräuter und streute sie in den Topf mit dem heißen Wasser.  
„Der Trank wird gleich bitter schmecken, aber helfen, das Fieber zu senken.“  
Ich beobachtete, wie er mit ruhigen und sicheren Bewegungen den Tee zubereitete.

Obwohl wir schon einige Wochen zusammen unterwegs waren, wurde ich es nicht satt, ihn zu beobachten. Seine Schönheit, seine Anmut und seine Selbstsicherheit faszinierten mich immer wieder aufs Neue.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er reichte mir erneut den Becher. Der Geschmack war wirklich sehr bitter, aber seinetwegen trank ich ihn.  
Danach legte ich mich wieder hin und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlummer.  
Ich träumte seltsame, wirre Dinge und immer war mir kalt.  
Irgendwann schmiegte sich ein warmer Körper an mich, umarmte mich und schenkte mir Wärme. Danach wurde mein Schlaf ruhiger.

Als ich aufwachte, schmerzte mein Kopf und ich fühlte eine Schwäche in meinen Gliedern.  
Ich öffnete die Augen und konnte zuerst Winnetou nirgendwo sehen. Es war dunkel in unserem Unterschlupf und nur das Feuer verbreitete einen warmen Schimmer.  
Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, aber es wollte mir nicht so recht gelingen.  
„Scharlih soll sich noch nicht anstrengen. Das Fieber hat meinem Bruder Kraft gekostet.“  
Ich hörte Hufgetrappel und dann sah ich, dass mein Bruder sich um die Pferde gekümmert hatte. Er gab Iltschi noch einen Klaps auf die Hinterhand, dann kam er wieder an das Feuer.  
Dort nahm er einen Becher, kam zu mir, hockte sich hin und half mir, etwas zu trinken.  
Ich war sehr durstig und leerte ihn bis auf den letzten Tropfen.

Danach fühlte ich ein weiteres menschliches Bedürfnis.  
„Ich muss ...“, mehr brauchte ich nicht zu sagen. Mit Winnetous Hilfe erledigte ich die dringendsten Bedürfnisse und konnte kurz darauf wieder unter die warmen Decken kriechen.

Dieser kurze Gang hatte mich erschöpft und mir war wieder kalt.  
Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, entledigte Winnetou sich seines wärmenden Umhangs und schlüpfte zu mir unter die Decken.

Ich hatte es also nicht geträumt. Der Apache hatte seine Decken über meine geworfen, damit mir nicht kalt werden konnte.

Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und schlief wieder ein.

Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, war es hell. Doch mein Bruder, der sonst immer etwas zu tun fand, lag noch neben mir.  
Ich setzte mich auf und studierte ihn im Schlaf. Er war entspannt und schien zu lächeln. Sein schwarzes Haar bedeckte ein Teil des Gesichts. So hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen und konnte mich an seinen Anblick nicht sattsehen.  
Ganz vorsichtig strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht, aber es reichte nicht und ich fühlte wie mein Bruder aufwachte.  
Schnell zog ich meine Hand zurück und dann schlug er schon seine Augen auf.  
Er sah mich und lächelte.  
„Geht es meinem Bruder besser?“  
„Mir geht es gut. Wie lange lag ich im Fieber?“  
„Nur den gestrigen Tag. Das Fieber war nicht gefährlich. Und da es schneite konnte mein Bruder sich erholen.“  
Ich war erleichtert, dass ich nicht mehr Zeit verloren hatte.  
„Es wird kalt unter der Decke. Entweder steht Scharlih jetzt auf oder legt sich wieder hin.“  
Er hatte Recht. Ich war zu unruhig, um mich wieder hinzulegen. So stand ich auf, zog mich an und ging zu den Pferden. Hatatitla wieherte leise, als er mich sah und scharrte unruhig mit den Hufen.  
„Ruhig mein Schöner.“ Ich kraulte ihn ein wenig. Für dieses temperamentvolle Tier war es schwer, mit zwei anderen Pferden auf engsten Raum eingesperrt zu sein.  
Aber es ging nicht anders.  
Denn der Schnee war über Knie hoch und es schneite schon wieder.

Ich blickte mich um, die Pferde waren auf Hochglanz gestriegelt, genügend Feuerholz war vorhanden, unsere Sachen ordentlich an einer Wand aufgestapelt. Winnetou hatte alle anfallenden Arbeiten erledigt, es gab nichts mehr zu tun und so hatte er entschieden, die Zeit zu verschlafen.

Nachdem ich ein wenig gegessen und getrunken hatte, legte ich noch Holz nach und tat es ihm gleich.

Er nahm mich in seine kräftigen Arme und gemeinsam verschliefen wir den Tag und die kommende Nacht.

Am nächsten Tag schneite es noch immer, aber weder Winnetou noch ich waren für Müßiggang geeignet.

Es gab mehr zu tun als am Vortag. Nicht nur, dass wir neues Holz brauchten, wir benötigten auch Futter für die Pferde, mehr als ein, maximal zwei Tage würden die Vorräte nicht reichen.

So teilten wir uns die Arbeit. Während ich die Tiere versorgte und alles zusammen räumte, machte Winnetou sich auf die Suche nach einem windgeschützten Platz, wo wir die Pferde grasen lassen konnten.  
Gegen Mittag kam er zufrieden zurück.  
Zwei Meilen entfernt hatte er nicht nur eine kleine Wiese gefunden, die im Windschatten eines Felsens stand, sondern auch eine Höhle, in der wir unser Quartier aufschlagen konnten.

Wir beluden die Pferde und machten uns auf den Weg. Bei normalem Wetter hätten wir die Strecke in kurzer Zeit zurückgelegt.  
Aber der Wind hatte einige hüfthohe Schneeverwehungen aufgeworfen, durch die wir uns kämpfen mussten.

So kamen wir erst kurz vor Einbruch der Dämmerung in der Höhle an. Sie war größer als unsere bisherige Unterkunft, hatte einen ein etwa zwei mal zwei Meter großen Eingang, erweiterte sich dort zu einem kreisförmigen Raum mit etwa sechs Metern Durchmesser, der an der höchsten Stelle vier Meter hoch war. An einer Seite gab es einen niedrigen Durchlass, der in eine kleinere drei mal vier Meter große Höhle abzweigte. Dort gab es auch einen Spalt nach draußen, der aber so schmal war, dass nur kleinere Tiere hindurch passten.

Der große Raum würde uns als Pferdestall dienen und der kleinere war unsere Unterkunft.

Während ich Feuerholz sammelte, war es an Winnetou, uns häuslich einzurichten. Dazu gehörte es, nach Untermietern zu suchen, die Feuerstelle vorzubereiten und die Decken auszurollen.

Als ich mit der ersten Fuhre Holz zurückkam, hatte er alles vorbereitet.  
Wieso tat mir mein Herz weh, als ich sah, dass unsere Schlafstellen nicht mehr zusammen waren, sondern an zwei Seiten von der Feuerstelle lagen?  
Es war zwar logisch, dass jeder so möglichst viel von der Wärme des Feuers abbekam, aber eine wärmende Umarmung wäre mir unendlich viel mehr wert gewesen.  
Ich weiß, dass mein Bruder das Schlafarrangement geändert hätte, wenn ich einen Ton gesagt hätte, aber dazu konnte ich mich nicht überwinden.

Es wäre das Eingeständnis gewesen, dass er mir mehr bedeutete als nur ein Bruder.  
Aber alleine die Tatsache, dass er die die Lager getrennt hatte, war ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er anders als ich dachte.  
Deswegen blieb ich still, legte das Holz ab und ging hinaus, um noch mehr zu holen.

Mit der Axt bearbeitete ich einen abgestorbenen Holzstamm viel intensiver als es eigentlich notwendig gewesen wäre, aber danach hatte ich die notwendige Ruhe, um Winnetou gegenüber zu treten.

Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Feuer angezündet und eine Klapperschlange, die wohl diese Höhle zum Überwintern ausgesucht hatte, lag gehäutet auf einem Stein.

Sorgfältig stapelte ich das Holz, noch zwei weitere Gänge und alle Spuren meines Ausbruches waren beseitigt.

Ich setzte mich auf mein Lager und starrte düster ins Feuer.  
Machte es mir sonst nichts aus, dass wir den ganzen Tag mit wenigen Worten viel erzählten, so bedrückte mich die Stille nur. Sie lastete schwer auf mir, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich das Schweigen brechen sollte.

„Meinen Bruder bedrückt etwas“, brach Winnetou das Schweigen.  
Ich blickte hoch und sah in seine besorgte Miene.  
„Nein“, ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nur erschöpft. Es war ein anstrengender Tag.“  
„So wird Scharlih sich hinlegen und ausruhen. Ich werde das Abendessen zubereiten.“  
Ich wollte protestieren, als er lächelnd „Hugh!“, hinzusetzte.  
Ich konnte nicht anders und lächelte zurück. Dabei streckte ich mich und spürte, dass mir jeder Muskel im Körper weh tat.  
Nach meiner Krankheit hatte ich es heute wirklich übertrieben.

So gab ich lächelnd nach, zog mir die Stiefel aus und schlüpfte unter meine Decke. Ich schlief sofort ein.

Ich wurde von einem köstlichen Geruch wach, richtete mich auf und sah, dass Winnetou in unserem Topf rührte.  
Er hatte die Schlange erst angebraten und dann mit seinen Spezialkräutern gekocht.  
Dazu gab es Brot.

Es war wieder die vertraute Stimmung des wohltuenden Schweigens da. So konnte ich das Essen genießen und gestärkt ging ich zu den Pferden.

Diese waren von meinem Bruder bestens versorgt worden und Hatatitla und der störrische Gaul hatten sich zum Schlafen hingelegt. Nur Iltschi stand noch und hielt Wache für seine Kameraden.

Ich ging zu ihm und streichelte seine seidigen Nüstern.

Gottes Wege waren unergründlich, aber ich war mir sehr sicher, dass der Weg, den ich gerne begehen würde, nicht der Weg war, den er für mich vorgesehen hatte. Es war wider der Natur des Menschen, auch wenn ich mich noch so sehr danach sehnte.

Ich streichelte Iltschi noch einmal und ging zurück. Der warme Schein der Feuers begrüßte mich und als ich zu Boden sah, stockte mein Atem.

Winnetou hatte diese kurze Zeit genutzt, um unsere Decken zu einem Lager zu vereinen.

„Mein Bruder scheint noch nicht vollkommen gesund zu sein, deswegen hielt Winnetou es für sinnvoll, dass wir noch einmal die Wärme teilen.“ Auf mein Schweigen sah er mich unsicher an. „Ist es nicht dein Wunsch?“

„Doch“, es klang wie ein Krächzen. Ich räusperte mich, weil mir die Worte fehlten.  
Winnetou stand auf und nahm meine Hand. Er blickte mich ernst an, dabei merkte ich wie unsicher er war. Auf einmal wusste ich, dass mein Sehnen auch das seinige war.

Ich lächelte ihn an und nahm ihn in den Arm.

In dieser Nacht wurden nicht nur unsere Seelen, sondern auch unsere Körper eins.  
Diese Innigkeit und Intensität mit der wir uns vereinigten, war für mich eine überwältigende Erfahrung.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte es aufgehört zu stürmen und zu schneien. Nach dem Frühstück ließen wir Hatatitla und Iltschi frei auf der Wiese laufen, nur den störrischen Gaul band ich mit einer langen Leinen an einen Baum. So konnten sie sich unter der dünnen Schneedecke das Gras herauskratzten. Hätten wir sie wie sonst angehobbelt, würde dies nicht funktionieren.

So sehr ich mich danach verzehrte, Winnetou zu berühren, ihn zu umarmen, ihn zu herzen, so brauchte ich doch etwas Zeit für mich, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten.  
Ich nahm mein Notizbuch, suchte einen Platz an der frischen Luft und beobachtete die Tiere

Wie sollte ich diese Erfahrung in Einklang mit meinem Glauben und meiner Überzeugung bringen? Eigentlich war es wider der Natur des Menschen und doch fühlte es sich so richtig und so gut an.  
Ich hatte noch zu gut die Predigten des Priesters aus meinem Heimatort im Ohr, der gegen Sodom und Gomorrha wetterte. Doch wo war die Stelle in der Bibel, in der es genauso niedergeschrieben war?

Ich ging zurück in die Höhle und holte aus meiner Satteltasche meine kleine Reisebibel.  
Eine ganze Weile blätterte ich in dem Buch, dann blieb mein Auge im dritten Buch Moses hängen: ‚Schläft einer mit einem Mann, wie man mit einer Frau schläft, dann haben sie eine Greueltat begangen; beide werden mit dem Tod bestraft; ihr Blut soll auf sie kommen.‘ (Levitikus 20, 13)

Ich schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und aus.  
Nach einer Weile las ich die Zeile erneut und noch einmal. Dann wusste ich, was mich daran störte. Jesus Christus hatte sich gegen die Todesstrafe ausgesprochen, er hatte sich gegen einige alte, grausame Gesetze gerichtet. Vielleicht hatte er auch dazu seine eigene Ansicht gehabt.  
Ich blätterte weiter, bis ich zum neuen Testament kam und las das Evangelium nach Matthäus.  
Dort gibt es den alles verstehenden und verzeihenden Jesus, den Sohn Gottes, der für uns gestorben ist. Nirgendwo wurde Liebe verdammt, im Gegenteil, sie galt bei ihm als höchstes aller Güter. Und oft hat er das ‚Alte Testament’ korrigiert und eine ganz andere Ansicht gehabt.

Entschlossen klappte ich das Buch zu. Die Bibel mit ihren Widersprüchen konnte mir kein Leitfaden sein, aber Jesus. Mit seiner Liebe und seiner Hingabe. Er würde verstehen, vielleicht nicht unbedingt mögen, aber ganz bestimmt unsere Liebe akzeptieren.  
Und ich, ich würde Winnetous Liebe annehmen und erwidern. Ohne wenn und aber.

Ich betrachtete noch einen Augenblick die Pferde und wollte aufstehen, als ich Winnetou sah. Im Schatten eines Felsens, dass ich ihn nicht sofort bemerkt hatte.

An seiner ernsten Miene erkannte ich, dass er von meinem inneren Zwiespalt wusste und erfasst hatte, dass ich gerade über das Für und Wider unserer Liebe nachgesonnen hatte.  
Wie gefasst er da stand. Bereit jede Entscheidung von mir zu akzeptieren.  
Dabei war er bereit sich mit weniger als dem, was wir in der letzten Nacht zusammen erlebt hatten, zufrieden zu geben.

Ich ging zu ihm, nahm seine Hand und lächelte.

Er verstand meine Geste und über sein ernstes Antlitz ging ein Strahlen, als ob die Sonne aufgehen würde.

Ja, ich hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, die ich nicht bereuen würde.

 

Wir hatten noch zwei Tage und zwei Nächte in unserer Höhle, die wir damit verbrachten, unbekanntes Territorium zu erkunden und zu erobern.

Ansonsten gab es nicht viel zu tun, denn die Schneedecke verhinderte, dass wir uns weit von unserem Unterschlupf entfernen konnten.

Am zweiten Abend packte ich mein lange vernachlässigtes Tagebuch aus und versuchte mit Stichworten die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen aufzuschreiben.

Dabei stellte ich fest, dass an dem Abend, an dem ich meiner Liebe zu Winnetou nachgab, die Heilige Nacht gewesen war, die Nacht, in der Jesus Christus geboren wurde.  
Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln.  
„Mag Scharlih seine Gedanken mit mir teilen?“  
„Als wir zueinander fanden, war die Heilige Nacht!“  
„Die Nacht, in der den Christen der Erlöser geboren wurde?“ So wie mein Geliebter es aussprach, wusste er, worum es sich handelte, war aber nicht bereit, dies auch zu glauben. Da er ein edlerer Mensch war, als so manch einer, der sich Christ nannte und an den einen Gott, Manitou, glaubte, gab ich mich damit zufrieden. Nicht ohne den kleinen Funken Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht eines Tages doch glauben würde.  
„Genau die meine ich. Bei mir in der Heimat ist es üblich, sich in dieser Nacht Geschenke zu überreichen und ich habe von dir ein wirklich wertvolles Geschenk erhalten.“  
Im Schein des Feuers konnte ich es nicht genau erkennen, doch ich glaubte, dass er rot geworden war.  
„Auch Winnetou ist in dieser Nacht reich beschenkt worden“, war seine Antwort.  
Danach beugte er sich vor, nahm mir mein Tagebuch aus den Fingern, legte es zur Seite und küsste mich.

Am dritten Tag wehte der Chinook – ein warmer Fallwind, der von der Ostseite der Rocky Mountains in den inneren Westen weht. Dabei erwärmte sich die Luft innerhalb kürzester Zeit von winterlichem Frost auf frühlingshafte Temperaturen.  
Wir konnten zusehen, wie sich innerhalb weniger Stunden die Schneemasse halbierte und nachdem es auch die Nacht über getaut hatte, entschieden wir uns am nächsten Morgen aufzubrechen.

Wir packten unsere Sachen, beluden die Pferde und nachdem ich mich in den Sattel geschwungen hatte, blickte ich wehmütig zurück.

Es war ein kaltes Paradies gewesen, das wir gefunden hatten und nirgendwo sonst würden wir wieder diesen Frieden finden.

Dieses Mal wehte uns ein warmer Wind entgegen, als wir zum Carson Pass ritten. Ohne Probleme überquerten wir den Pass und machten uns an den Abstieg, als ich an einer Abbiegung eine bekannte Stimme hörte.  
„Nun hör auf dich zu sträuben, wir müssen nur über den Pass und dann haben wir das Schlimmste hinter uns. Und wag es nicht, dich nach einem warmen Stall zu sehnen, das macht nur faul und bequem.“

Ich sah meinen Geliebten an. Er verzog keine Miene, doch er amüsierte sich köstlich.  
So spornte ich Hatatitla an und ritt um die Kurve.  
Dort stand Sam Hawkens und versuchte sein Maultier, Mary, zu überzeugen, an einen bedrohlich aussehenden Schatten vorbei zu gehen.  
Ich begrüßte ihn mit: „Wenn nicht Mary bei euch wäre, hätte ich euch nicht wieder erkannt, Mister Hawkens!“

Er drehte sich um und als er uns sah, strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Ja, ich dachte für die Liebe würde ich mir nicht nur meinen Bart abrasieren, aber dann wollte Beth auch noch, dass ich einem ordentlichen Beruf nachgehen sollte, statt einen Mietstall zu führen. Das bereut sie jetzt, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“

Nicht nur, dass er sich den Bart abrasiert hatte, nein, sein ganzes Aussehen war viel gepflegter, den alten Jagdrock hatte er gegen einen neuen ausgetauscht, auch der Schlapphut schien nicht allzu alt zu sein.

„Schaut mich nicht so genau an. So sieht ein Westmann aus, der sich in die Fänge einer Frau begeben hat. Ich bin ihr so gerade rechtzeitig entkommen, hihihi.“

Er musterte Winnetou und mich, dann schwang er sich in den Sattel seines Maultiers. „Es scheint mir, dass ihr beide eine bessere Wahl getroffen habt.“

Betroffen sahen wir uns an. Da wir beide wussten, wie die Gesellschaft auf uns reagieren würde, hatten wir uns entschieden weiterhin vorzugeben, nur Blutsbrüder zu sein.

„Nun macht nicht so ein dummes Gesicht, alte Schmetterhand. Ich war euer Lehrer und ich hatte euch von Anfang an angesehen, was ihr für unsere Rothaut empfunden habt. Bei ihm hat es etwas länger gedauert, aber dann hat er eure Gefühle erwidert. So glücklich wie ihr ausseht, habt ihr es endlich geschafft, zueinander zu finden. Ihr wart eingeschneit, wenn ich mich nicht irre, hihihi.“  
Gleichzeitig trieb er Mary an und ritt an uns vorbei.

„Nun kommt“, rief er, als wir nicht sofort reagierten. „Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir gut aufgehoben und bis wir wieder die Zivilisation erreichen, werdet ihr gelernt haben, es besser zu verbergen.“

Winnetou lächelte. „Wir folgen ihm. Hugh!“ Damit wendete er.

Gemeinsam ritten wir in ein weiteres Abenteuer.


End file.
